Enamorado
by Manshanita Cullen
Summary: Es la primera vez que Carlisle convierte a Edward y a Esme en vampiros. Amor entre Carlisle y Esme por siempre porque nunca se acaba.
1. Convirtiendo a Edward

_Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Nunca he escrito antes pero creo que está bien. _

_La sipnosis es en como Carlisle convierte en vampiro a Edward y a Esme, pero eso seguirá en los otros capítulos, por ahora les tengo el primero. Estén atentos para el próximo, lo estaré escribiendo!!_

**ENAMORADO **

Hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba como se sentía estar enfermo, el como sentir las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas.

Odiaba recordar aquel día en el que sucedió todo, el como ardía mi sangre aquella noche.

Había aprendido a controlar mi sed con mucha fuerza de voluntad desde hacia varios años, no quería ser un mounstro. Había aprendido a controlar mi sed y desde hace algunos años había tenido mucha fuerza de voluntad, no quería ser un mounstro. Por su puesto que yo no deseaba a nadie m suerte, aunque el ser vampiro no era tan malo como los describen en los cuentos fantásticos, era como ser una especie de súper héroe con poderes pero que bebía sangre y a veces era peligroso.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día, empezaba a sentirme solo, pero no iba a condenar a un humano a vivir una vida como la que había tenido.

Empecé a interesarme por salvar vidas así que me matriculé en La facultad de medicina de una muy prestigiosa universidad, Harvard. El olor de los humanos ya no atraía mucho mi atención. Después de unos años llegó como todos los años la "Graduación".

Estaba rebosante de orgullo porque al fin podía hacer lo que más quería, curar a indefensos y enfermos humanos. Con eso mi mente se mantendría ocupada casi todo el día.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer que encontré a Edward en una de las camillas del hospital de la fiebre a causa de su enfermedad.

Él era un joven muy agraciado de pelo castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de un café intenso y su piel era de un color blanquecino. Su olor no era tan delicioso como el de otros humanos, casi se podría decir que era ordinario.

Llegué a una habitación y de repente oí una voz áspera

_- Por favor salve a mi hijo Dr. Cullen_ – rogó Elizabeth en su último aliento

– _Haré lo que pueda_ – Le prometí exasperado fingiendo una voz tranquila para calmar a la mujer, fue entonces cuando dejó de respirar, la enfermedad la había consumido hasta colapsar.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pensaba en que la única salvación para Edward era convertirlo ya que era imposible curarlo clínicamente.

De inmediato entré en la habitación para ver como se encontraba, deliraba a causa de la gran calentura que tenía, oí el latido de su corazón, era débil, muy débil. Entonces no tuve otra opción, me cercioré que solo YO presenciara el acto y lo mordí suavemente en el cuello, de inmediato empezó a gritar del dolor, podía sentir como sus venas quemaban por mi ponzoña. Me sentía angustiado e intrigado, tal vez ansioso por el resultado.

Pasaron dos días durante los cuales no me había apartado de Edward, claro que ya me lo había llevado a casa por precaución, claro. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos hasta notar que eran de un rojo intenso.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?_ – preguntó

_-Tranquilo Edward, te lo explicaré _– dije

-M_i garganta arde, quiero calmarla – _

_- Entonces, sígueme, iremos a calmarla – _salté por la ventana más cercana y desde afuera grité

- _Vamos Edward tu puedes! Solo salta – _en pocos segundos estaba a mi lado

- _Tengo velocidad y fuerza impresionantes, mi oído es muy sensible– comentó desconcertado_

_- ¿Qué sucede? _– mi voz se apagó al final de la pregunta

_-En mi cabeza hay muchas voces, una dice si le podría servir rápido su sopa de maicena, otra se pregunta cuales serán las preguntas del examen de Biología.-_

_- Que extraño ¿qué podrá ser? – _traté de leer su rostro pero se encontraba sereno, sin expresión alguna – _probablemente_ _sean pensamientos - _era muy probable, Edward era un vampiro muy inteligente, podía saberlo por que lo conocía cuando era humano y era muy listo – ¿_tendrás un don? _

_- ¿Un don? – _Cuestionó

- _Es muy común en seres de nuestra especie. Tal vez puedes leer las mentes de las demás personas­ – _le afirmé inmediatamente, no es que estaba completamente seguro pero era una gran posibilidad - _hagamos la prueba, quiero que me digas si puedes oír mis pensamientos - _¿en que podía pensar en ese instante?, bueno ojala Edward tenga ese don que lo hace diferenciar de los demás vampiros que conozco excepto por Aro, mi amigo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo había visto, solté un suspiro,

-_ ¿Quién es Aro? – _Preguntó Edward

_Un viejo amigo mío – _respondí. ¿Qué había sido esa pregunta? ¿Cómo él conocía a Aro? –_ ahora entiendo todo Edward, leíste mi mente! _

– _Así es Carlisle – _respondió.

_Espero que les haya gustado!._

_Proximamente estará el segundo capítulo. Si encuentran alguna falla, avísenmelo porfavor, es muy importante._

_Gracias por haberlo leído._

_BYYEEE!!!_


	2. Canadá

_**Hola a todos de nuevo!!! jiji.**_

_**Aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo de "Enamorado". Espero que les guste. A por cierto le doy las gracias a mi mommy que me ayudó y amis amigas que me inspiran con sus locuras!**_

_**Ahora si lean!!**_

**Canadá - Capítulo 2 **

Han pasado dos años.

Edward había desarrollado su "DON".

Una mañana, él había dejado de ser un neófito. Hasta ahora mi hijo no había bebido sangre humana solo cazábamos animales, controlaba su sed pero cualquier momento podía caer.

Se dedicaba a perfeccionarse en el piano, hablar otras lenguas en su tiempo libre.

Allí en Washington habíamos vivido ya seis años, así que era hora de viajar a otro país:

- ¿Adonde viajaremos? – preguntó Edward

-No tengo idea, ¿ A qué lugar te gustaría ir? – dije

- Canadá! – exclamó en un tono muy convincente

-Está bien, entonces empaquemos – no tenía muchas cosas sólo lo necesario, por lo que tomamos unas cuantas cosas y emprendimos la marcha.

Nos tardamos 35 minutos corriendo en llegar a Canadá, nos dirigimos a una casa donde había vivido hace dos siglos. Era alejada de la ciudad, debíamos adentrarnos en el bosque, dejamos ahí nuestras cosas, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises.

-Creo que debemos comprar una casa nueva – le dije

- Pero si tú quieres podemos quedarnos aquí, no está tan mal -

- Lo sé pero deberíamos estar más con la época -

- Sí, ¿dos siglos y esta casa no se ha derrumbado? -

- En ese tiempo era una de las mejores casas, aquí solo vivían las familias que pertenecían a la alta sociedad – hubo un silencio y para romperlo dije:

- Edward, el dinero no es problema, gano lo suficiente -

- Está bien compraremos otra casa -

- Bien, vámonos – cogí un maletín y corrimos cinco minutos por la orilla del bosque, encontramos una casa de color blanco y algunas partes de su estructura tenían madera, era de dos pisos.

- Hermosa – pensé

- Muy hermosa – contestó Edward a mis pensamientos.

Entramos y al fondo del primer piso había un viejo escritorio y un señor regordete sentado en un mueble muy antiguo.

- Bienvenidos – exclamó el hombre

- Buenas tardes - respondí

- Hola – susurró Edward

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – dijo el hombre pero su voz se quebró al final de la pregunta.

- Se deslumbró – dijo Edward en un tono que los humanos no podían oír.

- Señor, queremos adquirir esta casa – dije con amabilidad

- Claro claro, tomen asiento - tartamudeó el hombre.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en unas sillas de plástico que se encontraban frente al escritorio

- ¿Qué costo tiene esta maravillosa casa? – dije echándole una mirada un poco superficial.

Empezó a sacar unos papeles de los cajones, mientras tanto Edward había ido por todos los lugares de la casa y en unos segundos estaba sentado en la silla sin que el hombre se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Muy bien esta hermosura está en… - dijo mientras revisaba los documentos, Edward se había impacientado por la lentitud del señor por lo que cogió el maletín y lo abrió

- ¿Esto lo cubre todo? – dijo casi lanzándose encima del pobre humano

- Tranquilo Edward – susurré con una voz que solo él oiría, entonces se echó hacia atrás, el hombre se puso nervioso

- s s s s s s s si si si, lo cubre todo – afirmó tartamudeando

- Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted – dije con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Estrechamos nuestras manos.

-Mañana estaremos aquí a primera hora con nuestras pertenencias – dijo Edward ya con un tono calmado

-Bien, entonces aquí tiene las llaves de toda la casa y me retiro con su permiso – se puso un sombrero, una chaqueta y salió por la puerta.

No habíamos cazado desde hace unos días por lo que esa noche salimos de caza, Edward todavía no era un experto, a veces se manchaba la ropa con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, así que le daba algunas clases.

A la mañana siguiente llevamos nuestras cosas a la casa nueva, entramos y el escritorio y las sillas no estaban.

-Muy bien! Más le vale a ese humano que se haya llevado todas sus cosas – exclamó Edward con cierta felicidad y burla en su voz.

-Desempaquemos – dije con un tono feliz en mi voz

Edward cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie nos viera y empezamos a decorar la casa con mucha rapidez, en unos pocos minutos nuestra labor acabó.

-Edward, ¿Quieres ir de compras? Podemos comprar otros muebles, un poco más de ropa y algunos adornos para la sala - dije

-Claro Carlisle, me encantaría – nos cambiamos de ropa, alisté el dinero y salimos hacia el centro de la ciudad.

_**Bueno, eso es todo lo que les tengo para el segundo capítulo. espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Si hay algún error haganmelo saber! Es para mejorar.**_

_**Estén atentos al tercer capítulo, ya lo estoy escribiendo. lo publicaré exactamente el 16 de abril, a más tardar el 17.**_

_**Nos vemos. Bye!!**_


	3. Hospital

_**Bueno aquí les tengo el tercer capítulo como les había prometido, en la fecha justa! Perdón por haberles escrito un capítulo muy corto pero les prometo que para el próximo capítulo vendrá con mucha emoción!**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**Hospital – Capítulo 3**

_- Es hora de que vaya al hospital de la ciudad en busaca de empleo_ - dije

- _Claro Carlisle, creo que será hora de que me matricule en el instituto_ – respondió

_-Bueno es un poco tarde, mañana por la mañana iré al hospital, por ahora iré de caza. ¿Vienes conmigo? -_

-_Si, eso tenía en mente -_

Entonces esa noche salimos de caza.

No nos tardamos más de tres horas. Volvimos, cogí el periódico y empecé a leer los clasificados (sección de empleos), pasé una ojeada rápida y encontré la palabra Doctor decía:

"HOSPITAL CLEIS"

Excelencia en Medicina

Se necesita doctores con especialidad en:

-Traumatología

-Pediatría

-Cardiología

- Cirugía Plástica

Telf: 248-555-379 o 248-55-380

Dirección: centro de la ciudad

_- Interesante –_ pensé – _mañana por la mañana iré allá a primera hora –_

Amaneció, me cambié de ropa y oí a Edward tocando el piano

-_Que hermoso que toca_ – pensé justamente para que Edward oyera mi pensamiento.

Bajé las escaleras

_-Buena suerte!_ – Gritó Edward desde el piano

-_Gracias hijo, ¿Cuándo empiezan las inscripciones en el instituto?_ - pregunté

-_Pasado mañana_ - respondió

-_Excelente, entonces me marcho. Adiós_ - dije

-_Adiós _– respondió Edward

----------------------------------------------

Entre al hospital y caminé por el pasillo, todas las enfermeras susurraban y me miraban con picardía, otras me guiñaban el ojo tratando de que les prestara atención, pero yo venía con otro propósito, uno muy importante.

- _Buenos días – _le dije a la recepcionista

- _Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudar? - _respondió

_- Vengo por el puesto de traumatólogo -_

- _Claro por aquí – _se levantó de su silla y salió por un lado del mueble dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor. Entramos en este y subimos hasta el quinto piso, me llevó hasta una oficina, abrió la puerta y se encontraba una señora despampanante. Llevaba un vestido concho de vino y su cabello tenía ondas y era de color castaño achocolatado claro y sus labios eran rojos por el labial.

- _Permiso, Doña Harvey, el señor… - _

-_ Cullen – _ dije

- _El señor Cullen viene por el puesto de traumatología - _

- _Claro, pase, siéntese - _

Entré y me senté en una de las sillas con cuero negro.

La habitación tenía ventilación pero en cuanto entré percibí el olor a café mezclado con una esencia de vainilla, muy conmovedor.

- _Mmm… - _ cogió mi curriculum y le echó una ojeada

- _Interesante, muy interesante – _mencionó. Me miró.

-_Creo que está contratado un 90% gracias a esto - _ dijo señalando las hojas – _ahora quiero el 10%, ¿Porqué quiere trabajar en este hospital? – _preguntó.

Su pregunta me impactó pero traté de esconderlo en mi expresión.

Que pregunta más boba * reí * en mi mente, mientras tanto la "_doña" _había dado vuelta su gran silla de cuero negro tomó una taza de café y bebió un sorbo y se volvió hacía mí 

- _Estudié medicina por una sola razón, salvar vidas. Ahora es eso a lo que me dedico - _

Sacó de un cajón unas hojas en la parte inferior firmó. Alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse son la mía

- _Contratado - _ afirmó

_**Aquí se acaba. Como habrán podido leer no me ayudó mi momy ni mi beta reader favorita ( Krisy Weasly ), así que como ella escribe, estoy lista para los tomatasos, jajaja. Si no es mucha molestia aplasten ese botoncito de abajo y déjenme un review. Gracias por haber leído este fic.**_

_**Byee.**_


End file.
